


Three

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [9]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, JinSeul gonna fix that, Magic number is 3, Sooyoung is grumpy and single, Vivi and Jungeun are also here but shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Third times the charm I guess?Chuuves no expected me to write.





	Three

Sooyoung was getting a bit frustrated, and at this point it really wasn't her fault. Her friends were trying to point out potential girlfriends for her, but every single one they pointed out just didn't appeal to her. She wasn't that shallow to base then only on looks, but she didn't feel excited or interested.

“I don't think the library is the best place to hunt for potential girlfriends.” She voiced her option for the fourth time since entering the building, but once again it fell on deaf ears. Neither Haseul or Jinsoul were listening as they glanced around trying to find someone. “Seriously guys this isn't gonna work.”

“Will you shut up and be positive for a second.” Haseul finally snapped, causing Sooyoung to narrow her eyes and Jinsoul to crack up silently. It wasn't everyday that Haseul lost her temper but when she did it was always amusing for whoever wasn't on the receiving end. “We're doing this for you, so be grateful.”

Rolling her eyes, Sooyoung went back to studying. Unlike her friends, she actually had good intentions of using her time in the library well.

“Why don't we make this interesting. We've only been looking at the girls who've been here for a while.” Jinsoul spoke up after her giggle fit was over. Once she was certain she said both Sooyoung and Haseul's attention, she continued. “We'll focus on who walks in. The third girl that walks, you have to talk to her.”

Haseul thought it was interesting.

Sooyoung not so much.

“If it's a professor I'm not talking to them.” She complained, but otherwise went back to her textbook. She was pretty nervous now, literally anyone could walk through those doors now.

She heard Haseul cough as the door opener revealing one of their foreign exchange students, her red hair framing her face beautifully, the way her eyes took in the surrounding area was cute. Sooyoung has seen her around a couple of times, but besides exchanging tight lipped smiles, they've yet to talk. “One”

Shaking her head, Sooyoung closed her textbook. It would seem that her interest had peaked a bit, maybe Jinsoul was onto something. Either that or this was rigged. “Soul if this is a set up I swear to God.”

Waving her hands, Jinsoul still like guilty. “I promise it's not! But maybe this is fate. One is gorgeous, so the next two are only going to be better.” Grunting at the swift elbow to her side, the blonde pouted. “Ow! Baby, you don't have to be jealous.”

Haseul huffed, but didn't shy away from Jinsoul wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sooyoung wanted to roll her eyes at the happy couple, but decided not to comment. Instead she focused on the door opening once again.

Another girl walked in not even five minutes later, and her aura screamed ‘don't talk to me’. Sooyoung couldn't help but let her eyes wander over her, maybe if she had a death wish she'd waltz over and try her luck with the brunette. But her stomach was telling her it was a bad idea, maybe there was more to her than her obvious attitude, but Sooyoung couldn't be bothered.

“Two.” Haseul reminded, she was fascinated by her beauty too, and Jinsoul pouted. “Oh stop it.” She placed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek, watching from the corner of her eye as she sighed and melted in her seat.

The sight would be cute if it wasn't for the fact they were in a public place and it wasn't her best friend. Oh well.

“Okay I'm scared now. Two pretty girls have dropped by in under 10 minutes.” Sooyoung whispered at the two, she'd be lying if she said her heart rate has picked up a bit. Maybe she was excited, maybe Jinsoul set her up, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Just as she was starting to relax, the door opened for the third time, but they're was a delay. Then the cutest girl the three have ever seen crossed the threshold and entered the library, she was carrying quite a few books. The way her eyes squinted to adjust from going from a bright sunny day to a low lighting of the building was adorable. Sooyoung couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Her hair was up in a cute bun with just a few loose hairs framing her face, wearing a baby blue tank top and tights. Sooyoung felt her face heat up, she's seen her before. She's seen Kim Jiwoo before, she used to go to get high school, but now they're at the same college.

Maybe fate works in mysterious ways.

She wasn't the only one who recognized the cutie by the door. “Isn't that the girl from high school who has a voice of gold? Jiwoo?” Jinsoul's voice broke Sooyoung from her thoughts, but it wasn't enough to make her tear her gaze away from her.

Her eye smile, her button nose, the way her lips looked soft. They probably are soft, she wants to find out. “If you're done staring, you should go talk to her.” Haseul was clearly amused, and Jinsoul wasn't fairing any better, she looked seconds from bursting into giggles again.

Nodding dumbly, Sooyoung stood up quickly, her chair squeaking a bit. She heard Haseul mutter something under her breath, but she didn't care. Taking a deep breath, Sooyoung took careful steps towards Jiwoo. Already having run through a couple of opening liners and hope each scenario would end. If she could get one smile from her, she'd deam it a success.

Noticing her arrival, Jiwoo resided raised an eyebrow at her, about to make room for Sooyoung to pass, but then she noticed the way she looked nervous, like she needed to say something. So she stood still.

“Umm…” Sooyoung tried to clear her throat and look calm, but she was a mess and anyone watching could clearly tell. “Can I help you with those?” She motioned to the heavy books, her eyes lingering on her arms, nothing quite a bit of muscle there.

Making a small 'o’ with her mouth, Jiwoo broke out into a smile, making sure to make eye contact with Sooyoung. “I'd like that a lot.”

It was with those words that Sooyoung matched her smile. “Great.” Reaching out, she took half the stack and motioned for Jiwoo to lead the way, ironically or not she ended up passing Haseul and Jinsoul as they shot her a thumbs up. 

Then first and second girl, as they seemed to be watching a movie together, girl two leaning on girl one's shoulder. It was an interesting sight. Cute yet interesting. She was glad she didn't try to chat either of them up, it would have been embarrassing.

“You're a lifesaver, these books are pretty heavy.” Jiwoo's voice drifted into her ear as they found a table near the back of the library. “I'll have to make it up to you, maybe we can grab a coffee sometime?”

Blinking at the offer, Sooyoung realized that Jiwoo beat her to asking her out. Just like that. Fighting a blush, Sooyoung place the books down. “I'd like that a lot.” She copied Jiwoo's words from before, basking in the way pink lightly dusted her cheeks. Pulling out her phone, she opened a new contact page and slide it over to Jiwoo.

Eyeing the phone, Jiwoo quickly took out her own phone, she was pretty bad at remembering her own information and had to look it up before filling in the contact. Sliding the phone back over, Sooyoung noted the way she refused to look at her. Glancing at the new contact she saw why. She put three hearts next to her own name.

That's really cute.

Not one to waste time, she quickly shot a text to Jiwoo.

“ **_Well Jiwoo with three hearts. Text me when you want to hang out.”_ **

Gasping at the text, Jiwoo pouted. “You haven't even told me your name yet.”

“Sooyoung. Try and save any further questions until our date.” She winked and left Jiwoo to study on her own. She felt quite confident in herself after the exchange. That is until her phone buzzed in her pocket. As she neared her friends, she took the device out and read the message 

“ **_Can't wait until that date, Sooyoungie.”_ **

Sooyoung didn't think the nickname would affect her, but it did and she found herself grinning like a fool. 


End file.
